


Salvation- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [76]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 1 episode 21.





	Salvation- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 1 episode 21.

Poor Monica. She was sitting happily at the dinner table with her husband, eating. They had no idea what was coming tonight but you did.

“Maybe we could tell them it was a gas leak. Might get them out of the house for a few hours.” Sam said. You three were parked outside of Monica’s house with everything turned off. You didn’t want them knowing you were watching. You were close, just in case something bad happened.

“Yeah and how many times has that actually worked for us?” Dean asked.

“True…” Sam sighed.

“We  _could_  tell them the truth. I mean, look how well it turned out for Sarah or that kid, Michael.” You suggested. Both brothers turned and looked at you, giving you a ‘are you kidding me’ kind of look.

“Okay, I just figured since, you know, what’s coming for these people.” You shrugged.

“Sweetheart, we only got one move and you know it, alright? We gotta wait for that demon to show itself and then we get it before it gets them.” Dean said, looking at the house again. Monica and her husband were nowhere in sight but the place looked normal still.

“I wonder how Dad’s doing.” Sam said with a sigh.

“I’d feel a lot better if we were there, backing him up.” Dean said.

“I’d feel a lot better if he were here, backing us up.” Sam said.

“I’d feel a whole lot better if we didn’t have to deal with this shit.” You said, silencing the boys. You hoped everything would go according to plan.

“You know what, as crazy as our lives are, this is weird. I mean, after all these years, we’re finally here. This doesn’t seem real at all.” Sam said.

“We just gotta keep our heads and do our job, like always.” Dean said with a lower tone.

“Yeah but this isn’t like always.”

“I just want to thank you guys.” You suddenly said.

“For what?” They asked at the same time.

“For taking me in when my mom died. For being my friend when I had none. For giving me a family when I thought I couldn’t ever have one. I could count on you both and I just wanted to thank you guys. You know, just in case. I love you guys so much.” You didn’t know what would happen tonight and you weren’t sure you would make it out of this fight alive.

“Whoa, are you kidding me?” Dean scoffed. You frowned, not expecting this reaction from him.

“Yeah, Y/N, why are you telling us this?” Sam asked. Were they serious?

“Are you really asking me that question?” You asked, offended.

“No, don’t say just in case something happens to you. I don’t wanna hear that fucking speech. Nobody’s dying tonight. Not us and not that family. Nobody except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain’t getting any older than tonight, do you understand me?” Dean looked at you through the rear-view mirror and he seemed pretty convinced that tonight was going to go smoothly.

“Understood.” You nodded, biting your lip and looking away.

“But, uh, we love you too.” Sam said in a softer tone. A small smile formed on your face.

* * *

It’s been a couple of hours and Dean was trying to get a hold of John but he hasn’t had any luck.

“Dad’s not answering.” Dean sighed, hanging up for the 10th time.

“Maybe Meg was late. Maybe cell reception’s bad.” Sam tried to think of a good reason as to why his father wasn’t answering the phone. Suddenly, the lights in the house started to flicker and the wind picked up dramatically. You gulped, knowing what was coming.

“It’s coming.” You said to them. You and the Winchesters jumped out of the car and race to the house. You better be on time. You didn’t want this family to die because you were late. Dean got out his wallet and used one of his cards to unlock the door since picking it would take extra time.

He got the door open and crept inside silently, you and Sam following behind. You crept through the house but as you approached the living room, you ran into Monica’s husband. He grunted as he swung a bat at Dean’s head but Dean was very quick to dodge it.

“Get out of my house!!” He yelled. Dean quickly closed in on him and grabbed the bat, struggling with the man.

“Mr. Holden, please, just listen to us.” You pleaded. Dean easily took control of the situation and pinned the man against the wall with the bat at his throat.

“Be quiet and listen to us. We are trying to help you.” Dean said sharply.

“Charlie? Is everything okay?” Monica called from upstairs.

“Monica, get the baby!”

“Don’t go in the nursery!” Sam yelled at the same time Charlie yelled.

“You stay away from her!” Charlie threatened. There was no time for this and apparently, Dean thought so too. He backhanded Charlie, knocking him unconscious and throwing him over his shoulder.

“Go get Monica and Rosie.” Dean demanded of you and Sam. You didn’t have to be told twice because you were racing up the steps to get to the mother. You busted into the nursery and watched as a glooming figure with yellow eyes stared at both you and Sam with a smirk. Your eyes landed to Monica who was on the ceiling. Thank God, she was still alive.

“Rosie!” Monica cried out. Sam raised the Colt and pulled the trigger but of course, the demon disappeared into smoke before Sam could hit him. Great, three more bullets left. Monica screamed as she fell to the floor and Sam was quick to help her up. Your main focus was getting Monica and Rosie out of the house now.

“Where the hell did it go?” Sam exclaimed, looking at you.

“My baby!” Monica cried. She moved to go to Rosie but Sam pulled her back. Monica was crying for her baby and was hysteric. She tried fighting Sam but Sam was obviously stronger and more powerful.

“I’ll grab her. You take Monica outside!” You told Sam. He nodded and forced a crying Monica out of the room, leaving you and the baby alone. You rushed to Rosie and wrapped her up, glad she wasn’t crying. She was just staring at you with wide brown eyes.

Just as you pulled her away, the cot went up in flames. You got out of that room quickly. You held Rosie to your chest as you ran, the whole room now engulfed. You just got to the base of the stairs when you heard the explosion. You assumed the room busted caused by the flames.

You coughed since the smell of smoke was apparent and you shielded Rosie from inhaling the stuff. You rushed out of the house where Sam, Dean, Charlie, and Monica were. Charlie looked very pissed but Monica was calming him down.

When Monica saw you, she cried some more and you handed her, her child. She cried as she soothed the kid but Rosie wasn’t crying. Charlie put his arms around his wife as if he was protecting them. The demon was gone but at least you saved the family.

“Thank you.” Monica sobbed. You and the Winchesters turned back to the burning house but you frowned when you saw the dark figure in the window of the nursery. That bitch was still alive.

“It’s still in there!” Sam yelled, starting to head to the front door.

“Sam, Sam, no!” Dean held him back.

“Dean let me go, it’s still in there!” Sam struggled against his brother. Was he really about to go in a burning house to kill the demon?

“No. It’s burning to the ground, it’s suicide!” Dean argued.

“I don’t care!” Sam yelled. He wanted revenge and he didn’t care if he died while doing it.

“We do, Sam!” You yelled back at him. Sam looked at you with tears in his eyes but when you looked at the house again, the demon was gone.

* * *

“Come on, Dad, answer the damn phone.” Dean growled, calling his dad again. He was pacing the motel room while Sam sat on the bed. Neither man looked happy. Sam was practically giving the wall a bitch face and you were leaning against the counter, biting your nails. You tend to do that when you were nervous.

“Something’s wrong.” Dean said, hanging up again. You and Dean both looked at Sam who made no move to answer.

“Sam, did you hear me? Somethings wrong.” Dean said again but a bit more forceful. This was not how things were supposed to go.

“If you had just let me go in there, I could have ended all this.” Sam suddenly said with a growl.

“Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life.” Dean said.

“You don’t know that.” Sam argued. You bit your lip as you watched the brothers fight.

“So, what, you’re just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?” Dean said, walking towards the bed Sam was on.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re damn right I am.” Sam said, standing up.

“Well that’s not going to happen, not as long as I’m around.” Dean didn’t know what he would do if he lost his brother. You didn’t know what you would do if you lost Sam.

“What the hell are you talking about Dean? We’ve been searching for this demon our whole lives. It’s the only thing we’ve ever cared about.” Sam said, raising his voice.

“Sam, I wanna kill it. I do. Okay? But it’s not worth dying over.” You didn’t want to get involved but you would if you had to.

“What?”

“I mean it. If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed, then I hope we never find the damn thing.” Dean said, his voice raised.

“That  _thing_  killed Jess. That  _thing_  killed Mom.” Sam growled, looking at his brother.

“You said yourself once, that no matter what we do, they’re gone, and they’re never coming back.” Your eyes widened when Dean said that. It wasn’t like him to say that. Not after when Sam said it and Dean freaked out about it. Sam totally lost it and shoved Dean against the wall, anger and hurt flaring in his eyes.

“Don’t you say that, not you! Not after all this don’t you say that!” Sam yelled.

“Stop it! Both of you! This isn’t solving anything!” You exclaimed, walking over to them. You managed to get besides Dean and you touched Sam’s arm as if it would calm him down.

“Sam, look, I understand you’re upset and I understand you want Jessica and your mom back but fighting with Dean isn’t going to solve anything. We are all we have and that isn’t going to change. We need each other more than ever and now without John here…” You trailed off, thinking about the missing man.

“Dad…” Sam muttered, letting go of Dean. He moved away from his brother and to the other side of the room with tears in his eyes. “He should have called by now. Try him again.”

You and Dean took deep breaths, not knowing how to handle Sam right now. But Dean did as he was told and tried his father’s cell again. He put it on speakerphone this time and waited.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ri-_

“You guys really screwed up this time.” The person who answered was not John but that evil bitch.

“Where is he?” Dean asked the blonde with anger in his tone.

“You’re never going to see your father again.” Meg said.


End file.
